


[Podfic] Spiraculum

by Jinxy



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir celebrate freedom with an early morning romp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Spiraculum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spiraculum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590315) by [LeTempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTempest/pseuds/LeTempest). 



> **I searched and searched trying to find the correct Latin pronunciation for Spiraculum, but was vastly unsuccessful. So I gave it my best guess. Apologies if I butchered it.**

  

**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/le8tks5a7d8jk0u/%5BSpartacus%5D_Spiraculum.mp3)**  [15 MB] |  **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gprzqf3pzpv2hxs/%5BSpartacus%5D_Spiraculum.m4b)**  [9 MB]

_Length: 16:48_

**Author's Note:**

> Gratitude to LeTempest for giving Blanket Transformative Works podficcing permission!!
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
